jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Liste der Romane
thumb|''[[Splinter of the Mind's Eye, der erste in Amerika erschienene ''Star-Wars-Roman.]] Die hier aufgeführten Star-Wars-Romane sind in englischer und/oder in deutscher Sprache erschienen. Vorzugsweise werden deutsche Titel erwähnt und in chronologischer Reihenfolge der Star-Wars-Geschichtsschreibung aufgelistet. Ära der Alten Republik bis 1000 VSY right|150px *Precipice (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Skyborn (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Paragon (noch nicht erschienen) *The Old Republic – Fatal Alliance (noch nicht erschienen) *Schöpfer der Dunkelheit Ära des Aufstiegs des Imperiums 1000 VSY bis 990 VSY right|150px *Die Regel der Zwei *Dynasty of Evil (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) 44 VSY bis 33 VSY *Die geheimnisvolle Macht *Der dunkle Rivale *Die gestohlene Vergangenheit *Das Zeichen der Krone *Die Rächer der Toten *Der ungewisse Weg *Der bedrohte Tempel *Der Tag der Abrechnung *Die Suche nach der Wahrheit *Der gefährdete Frieden *Die tödliche Jagd *Das teuflische Experiment *Die riskante Rettung *Die Kraft der Verbundenheit *Das Ende der Hoffnung *Der Schrei nach Vergeltung *Die einzige Zeugin *Die innere Bedrohung *Darth Maul – Saboteur (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Cloak of Deception (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) 32 VSY bis 23 VSY *Darth Maul – Der Schattenjäger *Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung *Planet der Verräter *Die schicksalhafte Täuschung *Die dunkle Gefolgschaft *Der Pfad der Erkenntnis *Der Weg des Padawan *Die Kundschafter *Die Spur des Jedi *Tödliche Spiele *Meister der Täuschung *Die Akademie der Angst *Die Schattenfalle *Der Augenblick der Wahrheit *Wachablösung *Der trügerische Frieden *Die letzte Machtprobe 22 VSY bis 20 VSY *Ein Sturm zieht auf *Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger *Der Kampf ums Überleben *Im Kreuzfeuer *Das Labyrinth *Gejagt *Feindkontakt *Mace Windu und die Armee der Klone *Das Vermächtnis der Jedi *Obi-Wan Kenobi und die Biodroiden *The Hive (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *The Clone Wars *Wilder Raum *Keine Gefangenen (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Gambit: Stealth (noch nicht erschienen) *Gambit: Siege (noch nicht erschienen) *Triple Zero *True Colors *Battle Surgeons (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Jedi Healer (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Das Geheimnis der Jedi *Die Feuertaufe *Yoda – Pfad der Dunkelheit *Eine neue Bedrohung *Auf der Spur 19 VSY bis 1 VSY *Labyrinth des Bösen *Episode III – Die Rache der Sith *Order 66 *Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader *Die 501. *Jedi Twilight (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Street of Shadows (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Patterns of Force (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Auf verlorenem Posten *Düstere Vorboten *Unterwelt *Tod auf Naboo *Im Netz des Bösen *Die Rückkehr der Dunklen Seite *Die Geheimwaffe *Gegen das Imperium *Der Meister der Täuschung *Die Abrechnung *Der Pilot *Der Gejagte *Fire Ring Race (noch nicht erschienen) *Lando Calrissian und die Geistharfe von Sharu *Lando Calrissian und der Flammenwind von Oseon *Lando Calrissian und die Sternenhöhle von Thon Boka *The Force Unleashed *The Force Unleashed II (noch nicht erschienen) *Der König der Schmuggler *Han Solo auf Stars' End *Han Solos Rache *Han Solo und das verlorene Vermächtnis *Die Macht des Todessterns *Soldat des Imperiums *Der Todeskreuzer (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) Ära der Rebellion 0 VSY bis 1 NSY right|150px *Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung *Sturm über Tatooine *Lebendig begraben *Stadt der Toten *Tödliches Vermächtnis *Die Alptraummaschine *Der Geist des Jedi *Armee des Terrors *Treueschwur *The Brain Spiders (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *The Swarm (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Spore (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *The Doomsday Ship (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Clones (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *The Hunger (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *The Ruins of Dantooine (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) 2 NSY bis 4 NSY *Skywalkers Rückkehr *Im Fadenkreuz *Die Geisel *Der Attentäter *Firefight (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Trapped (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Uprising (noch nicht erschienen) *Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück *Kopfgeld auf Han Solo *Schatten des Imperiums *Obi-Wan Kenobi – Leben und Legende *Darth Vader – Aufstieg und Fall *Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter *Palast der dunklen Sonnen *Die Mandalorianische Rüstung *Das Sklavenschiff *Die große Verschwörung *Der Pakt von Bakura Ära der Neuen Republik 5 NSY bis 9 NSY right|150px *The Glove of Darth Vader (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *The Lost City of the Jedi (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Zorba the Hutt's Revenge (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Mission from Mount Yoda (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Queen of the Empire (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Prophets of the Dark Side (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Luke Skywalker und die Schatten von Mindor *Rebel Agent (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Jedi Knight (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Angriff auf Coruscant *Die Mission der Rebellen *Die teuflische Falle *Bacta-Piraten *Die Gespensterstaffel *Operation Eiserne Faust *Kommando Han Solo *Entführung nach Dathomir *A Forest Apart (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Tatooine Ghost (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Erben des Imperiums *Die Dunkle Seite der Macht *Das letzte Kommando *Isards Rache 11 NSY bis 24 NSY *Flucht ins Ungewisse *Der Geist des dunklen Lords *Die Meister der Macht *Der Kampf des Jedi *Palpatines Auge *Darksaber – Der Todesstern *Das letzte Gefecht *Planet des Zwielichts *Der Kristallstern *Vor dem Sturm *Aufmarsch der Yevethaner *Entscheidung bei Koornacht *Rebellion der Verlorenen *Der Hinterhalt *Angriff auf Selonia *Showdown auf Centerpoint *Schatten der Vergangenheit *Blick in die Zukunft *Der Zorn des Admirals *Die Verschollenen *The Golden Globe (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Lyric's World (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Promises (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Anakin's Quest (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Vader's Fortress (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Kenobi's Blade (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Die Hüter der Macht *Akademie der Verdammten *Die Verlorenen *Lichtschwerter *Rückkehr des dunklen Ritters *Angriff auf Yavin 4 *Die Trümmer von Alderaan *Allianz der Vergessenen *Stimmen des Zorns *Gefangen auf Ryloth *Das Vermächtnis des Imperiums *Return to Ord Mantell (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Trouble on Cloud City (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Crisis at Crystal Reef (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) Ära des Neuen Jedi-Ordens 25 NSY bis 36 NSY right|150px *Boba Fett – Ein Pragmatiker *Die Abtrünnigen *Die schwarze Flut *Das Verderben *Der Untergang *Die letzte Chance *Planet der Verlorenen *Genesung *Anakin und die Yuuzhan Vong *Die Verheißung *Das Ultimatum *Jainas Flucht *Rebellenträume *Aufstand der Rebellen *Verräter *Wege des Schicksals *Ylesia *Die Ruinen von Coruscant *Der verschollene Planet *Wider alle Hoffnung *Die letzte Prophezeiung *Vereint durch die Macht *Die Königsdrohne *Die verborgene Königin *Der Schwarmkrieg Vermächtnis-Ära 40 NSY bis 41 NSY right|150px *Intrigen *Blutlinien *Sturmfront *Exil *Opfer *Inferno *Zorn (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Enthüllungen (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Sieg (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Blood Oath (abgesagt) ab 43 NSY *Millennium Falcon (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Crosscurrent (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Der Ausgestoßene (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Omen (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Abyss (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Backlash (noch nicht erschienen) *Allies (noch nicht erschienen) *Vortex (noch nicht erschienen) *Conviction (noch nicht erschienen) Sonstige *Kampf um die Neue Republik *Flucht der Rebellen Siehe auch *Galerie der Roman-Cover Weblinks *Offizielle Roman-Timeline von Random House Kategorie:Romane Romane en:Timeline of books fi:Kirjojen aikajana